Daddy and me
by Hi-Karu Tenhi
Summary: A little story about InuYahsa when he was young, he spends some time with his mom and dad. my first story of this type, please review and offer help if you can, if you don't want to i hope you enjoy!


**I do not own InuYahsa in any way!**

_:AN: I've been toying with this idea for a little while. _

_i hope you guys have as much fun reading it as i do_

_trying to come up with it And thank you for those of you _

_who review, it means a great deal:_

"Daifu!! Daiful!" Inutaisho Turned his great white head and peered at a small red blob quickly running toward him with great speed, he smiled at this, his youngest was starting to develop more on his demon side.

"InuYasha" his deep voice boomed as he smirked and scooped his son into his strong arms. Inutaisho gently cradled his son, while looking him over. InuYasha was his second son, he was smaller, and weaker then his older brother Sesshomaru and was only half demon. Inutaisho frowned as he inspected his youngest up and down. He was covered in small nicks and fresh bruises, a little blood still trickled from a cut to his left eye. However you'd never notice on this little guy InuYasha was all smiles when ever he saw his father. Inutaisho planted a kiss on his son's forehead. "What happened?" he asked eyeing his son closely as he fidgeted and looked away from his father.

"nothing" InuYasha mumbled

"Really?" his father said in disbelief

"yeah!" InuYhasha's eyes grew larger in the prospect of his father believing him "nothing happened while you were gone!" he beamed. Inutaisho could do nothing but smile at his youngest son. He was still so young and naive, but also hated by so many and had no one really but him. So Inutaisho did not reprehend him for lying.

So instead he smiled "Oh and you just look like that all the time?" InuYasha thought about this a moment while chewing his lower lip, before nodding his small head quickly. "Are you sure, Sessy had nothing to do with this?"

"Nope!" InuYasha cried out, "and even if he did i wouldn't tell you! i want him to like me daifu" Inutaisho's heart broke a little at this statement, he wanted Sesshomaru to like InuYasha too.

He set his son down, "How about you go ahead of me and let your mother's nurses know I'm coming ok?" with a nod and a shaky start InuYasha ran off to the east toward his mother's estate. Inutaisho watched him run for a moment before he headed north in search for his elder son.

* * *

Inutaisho found Sesshomaru perched on an old stone chair watching the other demons come and go, "Sesshomaru? come here" Inutaisho's voice boomed across the open yard. all the demons feel to their knees at seeing their master, but Sesshomaru did not move an inch. Sighing he walked over to his son. All around him the lower demons returned to moving about. "Sesshomaru, what did you do to your brother--"

"I told you father i have no brother" Sesshomaru cut in quickly.

"Dont be like this son, he thinks the world of you!" Intaisho looked his oldest son over for any sign that he cared and found none. "Sesshomaru, if you touch him again, im going to be put off with you" and he turned away

* * *

InuYahsa walked into the room that held his mother. She was alseep in the middle of the room, and her two maids Kyohaku, and Shichiyou were sitting across the room starring at him in disapproval. InuYahsa carefully picked his way to his mother, and smiled a sad smile. He loved his mother very much, but his mother did not feel the sam about him. extending a shaky hand he stroked the mussed hair from her face.

"Dont you touch her!" Kyohaku and Shichiyou screeched together, while swatting his hand way. without a word he redrew his hand, and laid a string beaded with carved boned next to his mother. InuYasha didn't ever come in with out his father.

"Daifu is comeing soon, he sent he ahead to tell you..."his small voice died away

"Why did you not tell us sooner? you worthless boy?" Shiciyou hissed InuYasha fought back his tears.

_:AN: i will try to update this one this week thank you for reading!_


End file.
